A Dream Come True
by Theronyakuza
Summary: trace the travels of a young trainer sent to the beginning of everything to help the hero of Pokemon. sent by arceus and a god of his world, what effects will he have on the universe he always dreamed of going to?
1. Chapter 1

I most certainly am dreaming right now. I pinch myself and feel a slight sting. Nope not dreaming. I say that but I am in a white void and in the near distance is a llama with a golden "ring" around it's torso talking with a man in all white clothes and a lot of gray hair on his head and face, over tea. In this situation if i'm not dreaming that means i'm dead, but that brings up the question as to why it hurt when I pinched myself. Deciding to ignore the fault in logic I walked over and sat down and immediately said "Okay guy's fill me in"

Arceus(the llama) responded dejectedly"I am sorry to inform you but your dead."

Sighing I said "obviously, I want to know how though"

The old man spoke up next saying "Your cat fell asleep on your face and you suffocated"

I facepalmed and said "I died in the stupidest way possible." I then sighed and said "Okay what am I supposed to do"

Arceus then rose his head and said "I want you to aid Ash on his journey."

"Okay, but I want a few things in return."

The both of them perked up and the old man said "Oh, so bold, asking things of gods"

"Can it old man. You have given me nothing in my life and your mistress karma is constantly peering down my back. If you didn't need me to do this you would have summoned someone else."

Arceus laugh while the old man said"I am truly sorry for how you were treated."

I waved my hand and said "don't worry as long as I get what I need and even if I don't it's all water under the bridge."

The old man smiled and said "You are a good man."

I smile at him and then turn to Arceus."This is probably asking too much but, I would like access to the hall at all times, I would like my starter to be a female eevee and I would like to be able to train both aura and psychic abilities. If you would be able to I would also like to be able to capture legendaries if we encounter them. I'm sorry if this is asking too much but this is to make the most out of the journey. By the way, why do you want me to go and aid Ash."

Arceus lowered his head and said pitifully"As much as it pains me to say this my chosen is stupid. He needs to have someone by his side who will love his pokemon as much if not more than him by his side, but they need to have the intelligence to do so."

"Okay so I will love my pokemon as much as him, but the main reason you want me to aid him is because of my intelligence"

"Precisely"

"Okay, I have one question left. What is the government's view on human pokemon relationships?"

"Perfectly legal."

"Great."I then turn towards the old man and say "Now, I need half an hour to talk to two people. Oh and make my body glow with little balls of light coming off of it."

"Okay but why the added effects?" the old man asks

"To make myself seem more dead."he just shrugged his shoulder and clapped his fingers. I then woke up and got my cat off my face before I go to my brothers bed and wake him up

He looks at me and asks "Why're you glowing?"

"I'm dead. That's why."

"Why are you dead?"

"My cat fell asleep on my face and I suffocated"

"How, you sleep lighter than an atom?"I just shrugged in reply.

"Logan I need you to tell Elizabeth that I won't be talking to her from now on"

"Okay but why won't you?"

"I'll be in another world."

"Which one?"

"Pokemon."

His eyes sparkle at this and he says "Take me with you."

"Nope you're still alive. Not to mention this is my chance not yours. Now I have one more thing for you before I have to go talk to our dad." I then open my arms up for a hug. He starts leaning in and before he knows it I give him a hearty slap to the face. He recovers quickly and tries to punch me but his fist goes through me. I laugh until he lays back down and quietly go to my dad's room. I notice the light particles get more frequent so I knew that my time was waning so I needed to make it quick. Stepping over the dirtied floor I shake my father's shoulder he soon looks at me and his eyes widen before he asks

"Why are you glowing?"

"Sorry, I died."I say with a smile that said that it wasn't planned

His eyes go as wide as dinner plates before he dashes to see my bed empty he comes back to sit down when I say "I'm right here did I say was a spirit? No, I have thirty minutes in this world and I wanted to say sorry for being the way I was and to tell you to remind Logan to tell Gabe "Sorry for leaving on short notice"."

As I turn around he says "Wait, how did you die?"

I turn around with a big grin and say "That's a secret." The glow on my body then brightens and the last thing he sees is my smiling face with a single tear falling down my cheek. I return in front of the old man and nodded. This time my vision was completely engulfed in white. When I woke up I was at the edge of a forest. Looking through I saw a familiar town so I got up and took off. I walked through the town till I arrived at the one and only professor oak's lab. I quickly step through the automatic doors. I walk to the back where I see another old man except this one looks to be studying something. I knock on a nearby bookshelf and get a "coming" in response. He quickly turned around and stepped through the cluttered tile when he was right in front of me he said "Hello, I'm professor Samuel Oak and this is my laboratory. What brings you here today?"

"Hello professor I would like to register as a pokemon trainer."


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course now let's get you your pokedex and one of the three starters."

"Wait, those are prepared for someone else. I would like a different one so the other three can have one."

Oak looked at me and smiled he then said."I do have another one but he's an ornery fellow."

He then goes to a pokeball that has a lightning mark on it. He presses the button on it and in a flash a pikachu emerges. The pikachu looks at me then turns its head disinterestedly.

Sighing I ask the professor "Can I speak to him alone for a bit?" Oak nods and walks away when I know he can't hear me I turn towards the mouse and say "Okay pikachu right now you don't like me and I don't like you but I need to do something for the kid who's going to be late so let's make a deal. For every 50 battles and after every gym battle, you participate in mind you, I will owe you a bottle of ketchup." his ears perked at this and he made a go on gesture with his paw. "In return you have to listen to the spiky haired kid that will become your trainer. Or at least do what he tells you to do once per battle,deal?" I say holding out my hand. The electric mouse grabs my hand with his paw and shakes it. I then say "Okay now, act royally ticked at me as soon as the old man walks through the door." the mouse nodded and got into a "threatening" position I then shouted "Um, professor!" the old man soon walked in to see the mouse in a "threatening position" and sparking.

"What did you do? He was less than friendly but he never showed open hostility."

"I said that the reason he's so fat is because he's never got a piece of the action."

I then get an electric shock and positively glow. Afterwards I cough some ash and say "I probably deserved that. Anyway I don't think he likes me."

"It would seem you two like to insult each other. Well I don't have any others for you though"

"You have a lot of trainers that have left pokemon here from all around who knows where. I'm sure that a few trainers eevees and eeveelutions have fooled around. Why don't you tell me where to find a few families and I'll go with their food and ask if they wouldn't mind me taking their child on my journey."

Oak looked at me stunned. Lower his head and scratching his beard he mumbled"Why didn't I think of that." after a few hours I was hauling a couple bags out into the forest. I saw many pokemon surrounding me from the sides as I approached the picnic site. When I got here I unloaded the food I had on each shoulder and the pack I had on my back. Getting the bowls out of the pack I set many bowls down on the picnic tables and filled each one up with food while I got out my own lunch. After awhile no pokemon had come out so I raised my voice and said "What are you waiting for? It'll be stale soon.' as if on a command a vaporeon slowly came creeping out of the brush. When I saw her I waved and went back to eating. Soon a whole mess of eevees and eeveelutions came out of the forest. In fact a particularly young eevee came up beside me,yipped then started devouring its food while it was in the middle of eating I asked her "Is it good?"

She looked at me puzzled then smiled and said "Vee!"

"I see, I'm glad that it is."

I then went back to eating my sandwich. I looked at the meal sadly for a little before the little vee prodded my arm with her head. She obviously wanted to know what's wrong so I told her "Welp the full truth is I died in my world and met with my god and Arceus discussing over tea." by now her eyes were wide and her tail slowly swishing back and forth instead of at twenty mile per hour."He wants me to help his chosen one because even Arceus thinks he's stupid." I knew she was absorbing all of this like a sponge."I seem to have hit a snag though"

"Vee?"

"Well I don't have a starter because I can't mess up the timeline to much and it's too dangerous to go out alone."

She then jumped into my lap and said "Vee! Eevee! Vee!"

Smiling I said. "Thanks but if you want to come I need to talk to your parents."

She nodded before jumping off my lap and running to who knows where. Soon she came running back with a flareon and a vaporeon following her. She circled around me yipping her name before finally jumping and sitting in my lap. Laughing I turn around to the two eeveelutions and say "Good day to you two. Has your daughter said anything to you?"

They shook their heads and looked puzzled."I'm going on a journey and this little miss here," I say ruffling her head getting a coo "wants to be my starter. I wasn't going to take her without permission from her parents though." the flareon which I assumed to be the dad looked at me with respect while the vaporeon talked with their daughter. Soon the vaporeon talked with the flareon and soon turned around to nod in my direction with smiles on their faces. I smiled and the eevee jumped up and hit me in the face with her very fluffy and fast tail. I mean it seriously felt like a cloud hit me several times in the face. When she had calmed down I said to the two parents "Thank you very much. If you wouldn't mind could you two help me with a favor?"

They smiled and nodded "Okay would you two ask any of the other vaporeons and flareons if they would be will to help me with the clean up?"

They nodded and cried their names before they trotted off. Eevee soon finished her meal and not long after about five more of each eeveelution came and looked at me expectantly "Okay all of you want to help?"I asked. They nodded so I responded with a grin "Okay I need the vaporeons to fill the bowls with water first. Then I need the flareons to completely evaporate the water somehow. Try not to use fireblast for this." in less than half an hour everything was cleaned and packed. When I was about to leave I bowed and said "Thank you all for the help" I then walked off with eevee right beside me. When I get back to the lab I see two kids a boy and a girl taking the pokeballs with charmander and bulbasaur. When they left I went to Oak and said "Greetings professor. One of the eevee was willing to join me." as soon as I said that a pompous brown haired boy bursted in.

As soon as he was through the door he shouted "I'm here for my pokemon gramps!"

"Hold on Gary let me finish registering this trainer."

He then looked at me and sized me up "He seems weak. He even chose an eevee as a starter."

I smirked and said "I bet my eevee can beat your squirtle and still be healthy enough to move"

He puffed out his chest and said "no way i'm the greatest trainer to have ever been born."

Oak sighed and shook his head.

"Speaking of registering you I haven't heard your name."

"My name is Taylor Mast. Please call me Theron Yakuza though"

He looked at me puzzled before asking"why would you want to do that?'

"Be mysterious. Also I want it to be like 'I trust you if you know my name.'"

He just shrugged then went to his computer. Soon he came back with two pokedex

I opened mine and it said "this pokedex belongs to Taylor Mast, my name is Dexter. I serve as a guide and a means of identification if lost or stolen I cannot be replaced."(sorry forgot the exact thing.)and the same for Gary.

"Well Taylor care to put your money where your mouth is?"

"In a little I have to talk strategy with this little girl. So why don't you scurry on out of here."

He hmphed and walked off. When he closed the door I bent down and scanned her with the pokedex.

Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Female,level 5. This one knows charm, growl, tackle, covet, helping hand, sand attack and tailwhip.

I nodded and put him away. I turned to her and asked "would you mind if I named you Silvia?"

She perked up and nodded with a happy "vee!" then began bouncing around. I calmed her quickly and said "okay here's the plan to beat Gary. When I say Silvia I want you to do as I say but when I say eevee I want you to do the opposite"

She nodded with determination on her adorable face. I smiled and ruffled her head and said"okay for example Silvia dodge right." she quickly went to the right."eevee dodge right" she quickly dodged left. With a smile I nod and head to the door. When I got to the door it promptly opened in my face and slammed into my nose I crouch down and clutch my nose.

While I was cursing karma for following me to this world a young voice asked me "oh my Arceus are you okay?"

"Yeah, if you want to make it up to me how bout we take our journey together."

"sure, name's Ash Ketchum."

"Taylor Mast, call me Theron Yakuza around other people though."He looked at me with a confused look on his face before nodding"great get the pika from oak then meet me outside to watch my battle with gary." he nodded before running to oak while I walked outside to see gary soaking up the praise of the crowd

I walked up to him with a completely serious look on my face. When I was walking up to him he asked "so you actually decided to show up."

"Can it you pampered, pompous, dork." he was livid at that comment so he promptly called out his squirtle.

I walked a certain distance away from him and smiled at silvia and nodded. With the same look of determination she walked forward. Delia stood at the side of the battle to act as referee. With an ego bigger than the sun gary said "you can have the first move. You might need it."

Smirking at his ego I said "silvia, charm."she used the move( sorry I don't know the animation) and gary decided that he was going to have squirtle attack.

"Squirtle use tackle."the blue turtle starts charging at silvia.

At the last second she dodges right and hits turtle in the face with her tail. Squirtle ends up losing his footing when she hits his face and gets sent to the ground so I say"tackle" Before the turtle could get up. The turtle stands back up slightly panting in front of gary.

"Use tail whip." he shouted getting frustrated.

"Silvia run towards him and jump over the move then hit him in the face with a tail whip."

She does just that and effectively makes gary enraged. "Use tackle."

She probably could dodge but just in case she couldn't I said "use tail whip on his feet to trip him then use tackle while he's down." the move surprises both trainer and pokemon. Squirtle barely manages to get back up.

Barely managing to stand back up catches the attention gary asks "hey buddy can you keep going?"

Squirtle looks at his train and gives him the "good guy" pose and stands ready again. Smirking gary says "okay squirtle use tackle one more time."

"Silvia meet him head on with covet" she walks toward him with a swing to her gait and at the last second her paw glows and she rams it into squirtles stomach. Doubling over he gets launched back to gary. The turtle has swirls in his eye indicating he has been knocked out so gary with a face mixed between anger and sadness. Being older I felt like I had to teach him a few things so I went over to and put a hand on his shoulder and told him "hey gary, don't frown I just had better strategies. You can't just order out moves and expect them to connect you need to be creative. It's like this your squirtle can go into its shell so when he learns water gun train him to use it effectively while in his shell then have him use the force behind it and have him become a cannon ball." he looked at me as if I had grown a second head then smirked and said "heh, you may have beaten me but, I will come back stronger than ever"

He then got in his car and drove off. After he was out of sight ash came to me with his eyes full of wonder."wow you beat gary with on your first day!"

"I just outsmarted him. If you have the right strategy you can do almost impossible things. Now give me the map and lets head to viridian city. Arceus knows your directions are terrible."

I respond "eevee dodge left and use tail whip as squirtle passes you."

At the last second she dodges right and hits turtle in the face with her tail. Squirtle ends up losing his footing when she hits his face and gets sent to the ground so I say"tackle" Before the turtle could get up. The turtle stands back up slightly panting in front of gary.

"Use tail whip." he shouted getting frustrated.

"Silvia run towards him and jump over the move then hit him in the face with a tail whip."

She does just that and effectively makes gary enraged. "Use tackle."

She probably could dodge but just in case she couldn't I said "use tail whip on his feet to trip him then use tackle while he's down." the move surprises both trainer and pokemon. Squirtle barely manages to get back up.

Barely managing to stand back up catches the attention gary asks "hey buddy can you keep going?"

Squirtle looks at his train and gives him the "good guy" pose and stands ready again. Smirking gary says "okay squirtle use tackle one more time."

"Silvia meet him head on with covet" she walks toward him with a swing to her gait and at the last second her paw glows and she rams it into squirtles stomach. Doubling over he gets launched back to gary. The turtle has swirls in his eye indicating he has been knocked out so gary with a face mixed between anger and sadness. Being older I felt like I had to teach him a few things so I went over to and put a hand on his shoulder and told him "hey gary, don't frown I just had better strategies. You can't just order out moves and expect them to connect you need to be creative. It's like this your squirtle can go into its shell so when he learns water gun train him to use it effectively while in his shell then have him use the force behind it and have him become a cannon ball." he looked at me as if I had grown a second head then smirked and said "heh, you may have beaten me but, I will come back stronger than ever"

He then got in his car and drove off. After he was out of sight ash came to me with his eyes full of wonder."wow you beat gary with on your first day."

"I just outsmarted him. If you have the right strategy you can do almost impossible things. Now give me the map and lets head to viridian city. Arceus knows your directions are terrible."


End file.
